Kid Of Sound
by A-Rog
Summary: A new kid comes to the Institute and he turns Amara's world around with his laid back style among other things. I own Nothing! R&R please, rating for later chapters.
1. The Institute

"Your gonna die mutie." A man said as he continued to punch a kid in the stomach.  
  
"Please stop man I don't want to hurt you okay." He said.  
  
The man and his buddies continued to beat the kid up until another man in a uniform ran into the group. He went wild until the group of men ran away.  
  
"Kid, you gonna be okay?" he asked.  
  
"I'll be fine." The kid answered before blacking out.  
  
The man who had saved the kid threw him into a van with a group of kids who were better known as the X-Men.  
  
**  
  
The kid awoke in a hospital like bed.  
  
"Professor, he's awake." Kitty yelled.  
  
The Professor and Logan came into the room.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked wincing at the pain.  
  
"I am Professor Charles Xavier, this is Logan he saved your life." The Professor said.  
  
"Alex Rogers, I thank you greatly for my life but why am I here?" he asked again.  
  
"As you've determined you're a mutant..."  
  
"No, ya think."  
  
"If you interrupt me with your rudeness again, I will take action. Anyway, we brought you here for training because your powers are out of control."  
  
"Okay, can I go now?" he asked.  
  
"We'll be keeping you in this room for a couple days because of the injuries you suffered to your ribcage." The Professor answered while wheeling out of the room, "Amara will be keeping you company for the next two days."  
  
As soon as the Professor had wheeled out of the room, Alex stood up and walked over to the door. He opened it to find Logan standing there.  
  
"You can't leave the premises." Logan growled before slamming the door shut.  
  
"Well, isn't he friendly." Alex mumbled before going over to the bed.  
  
About an hour later the door opened and Alex looked up from reading an Entertainment Weekly Magazine. He saw a short girl with long brown hair standing there with a backpack and a tray of food.  
  
"Hi, I'm Amara, I'll be keeping you company for the rest of the day and all of tomorrow." She said cheerily.  
  
"Yeah, hi." He said grumpily.  
  
"Hmph, I was just trying to be friendly." She mumbled.  
  
"Is that for you?" he asked while pointing at the tray of food.  
  
"It's for the both of us, what would you like?" she answered with her happy manner returning.  
  
"I'll take the ham sandwich, the apple, and that milk." He answered quickly.  
  
He got up and took it before she could bring the tray over and he went back over to the bed.  
  
"You aren't supposed to get out of that bed." She stammered.  
  
"Who cares, I can't sit anymore, I gotta move." He said while walking around the room.  
  
Amara just sighed and sat down at the desk and started to eat her food. After she had finished she opened her backpack and pulled out her Math book.  
  
"This is pointless, I'm a Princess, when am I going to need to know Logic." She muttered.  
  
"Logic, easy, p is True, True, False, False and q is True, False, True, False." Alex said as he looked over her shoulder, ""God she's pretty." He thought to himself.  
  
Amara just closed her book and stared at him, "I'm not even going to ask." She mumbled  
  
Alex just looked at her blankly and continued to eat his sandwich, "Oh my god, burning, ow." He yelled while throwing his sandwich onto the plate.  
  
Amara giggled as she looked at him fanning his mouth.  
  
"Do you find my mouth being on fire funny?" he asked.  
  
"No, just the look on your face." Amara answered through giggles.  
  
"Alex, do you have to scream everything." Logan yelled from behind the door.  
  
"Shut up, you freakin' weasel." Alex yelled through the door.  
  
With a feral growl Logan slashed the door down and ran into the room. He ran at Alex and rammed him into the wall.  
  
"Listen bub, you start showing me respect or I'll get you out early for some early training." Logan growled before sulking out the doorframe.  
  
"Well, that was interesting." Alex muttered while Amara laughed uproariously.  
  
"Alex, you gotta relax, now Logan's going to give the others hell." Amara said.  
  
"Who cares, I don't and you don't cause we're in here until Sunday. I'm going to bed." He said as Amara picked up her stuff and walked out the door.  
  
"See ya." She said flashing Alex a smile before leaving.  
  
"I really got find out why I have to be a fool to others." Alex muttered before nodding off. 


	2. Saturday

Alex had a rough night in the hospital bed because he was having a hard time staying asleep. After waking up four times he finally stayed asleep but was awoken with a jolt the next morning. He rolled over and woke up before falling off the bed.  
  
"Oh shit!" he yelled before he hit the ground smashing his face.  
  
Amara giggled from behind him and he whirled on her.  
  
"Relax, I brought you breakfast." She said with a smile and he just grumbled his thanks.  
  
"I thought you'd be happy to know that the Professor is thinking of letting you hit the town for anything you might need." Amara said as she sat down.  
  
"That's good, I need to escape." He mumbled before eyeing Logan outside the door.  
  
Logan grunted and Alex laughed while continuing his conversation with Amara.  
  
"Logan wants first dibs on you because of what you said yesterday and the others want to know when you're going to leave this room." Amara said between bites.  
  
"I would have left yesterday but Weasel out there forced me to stay here." Alex said while Logan continued looking into the door.  
  
"How come he didn't attack you like yesterday?" Amara asked after she heard the last comment.  
  
"I used my powers to make sure he wouldn't pick up any snippets of this conversation, oh yeah I am good." Alex said while putting his dishes on the tray.  
  
"Why would you do that?"  
  
"Because it's fun to toy with people's minds." Alex answered, "Right now he thinks he's listening to Jimi Hendrix on the radio."  
  
"Quick you two, join me in my study." The Professor said telepathically.  
  
"Who? What? Where?" Alex asked while looking around obviously paranoid.  
  
"The Professor is a telepath, he likes to pop into people's heads for fun." Amara answered.  
  
"He might not want to go into my head, it's dangerous in there." Alex said while thinking Henry The VIII to the Professor.  
  
"Alex, if you do not stop singing that into my head I will take action." He heard from the Professor.  
  
Alex sighed and he followed Amara upstairs to go see the Professor. He actually saw the mansion for the first time and was in awe over the size of everything. He saw most of the kids messing around and recognized Kitty from his first conscious experience. Amara led him into the room and the Professor turned around to see them.  
  
"Alex, you have made very good progress on your ribs since you first joined us, and because of that progress Amara has requested to take you shopping today with herself and Kitty." The Professor said.  
  
"Okay, whose Kitty?" he asked confusedly.  
  
"I'm Kitty." Kitty said as she phased through the door.  
  
"Oh, hi."  
  
"Come on, we've like only got two hours." Kitty said excitedly as she grabbed Alex and Amara and phased them out of the door.  
  
Kitty dragged them to the garage where they were thrown into the X- Van. Amara buckled up quickly and giggled while Alex just sat there.  
  
"You might want to buckle up." Amara offered.  
  
"I'll be fine." He said while staring out the window.  
  
"No you won't." Amara commented as Kitty floored it and phased through the garage. Kitty kept phasing through objects while Alex struggled to sit up for the entire ride.  
  
"Kitty, pull over, now!" Alex yelled while being thrown into the trunk.  
  
Kitty came to a screeching halt and looked back, "What?"  
  
"Let me put it this way, YOU SUCK AT DRIVING. I've never been scared shitless until I sat back here during your driving." He yelled angrily.  
  
"Hmph, if you can do better, I'd like to see it." Kitty said.  
  
Alex climbed into the front seat and took off at speeds which rivaled Kitty's only he didn't phase through objects he went around them. After getting off the freeway he pulled over and switched back. Kitty was gripping the seat nervously and had a hard time letting go, while Amara just laughed at Kitty's reaction.  
  
"That was without a doubt the worst I've ever seen anyone drive." Kitty said as they pried her fingers off of the seat.  
  
"With that in mind, drive us to the mall." Alex said.  
  
Kitty actually drove the best she ever had in her life, she obeyed the speed limit and didn't phase through any objects. Finally when she parked in the parking lot at the mall Alex and Amara jumped out and ditched Kitty at the parking lot.  
  
"This is like not cool." Kitty yelled while sulking into the mall.  
  
"That was awesome, I didn't think we could pull it off." Amara giggled.  
  
"I got the card, let's go." Alex said as he walked into an off brand store.  
  
"Why are you going in there, we gotta hook you up with some cool threads." Amara said and Alex gave her a blank look, "Kurt said that when I first moved to the Institute." She explained.  
  
"The art of clothing is to represent who you are, not what your clothes say, you'll never see me wearing anything from a store like that." He said as he dragged her into the store.  
  
After grabbing about all of the clothes he would ever need, Amara dragged him out of the store and into her favorite, Victoria's Secret.  
  
"Why are we going here?" he asked nervously.  
  
"I need some new garments." She said while sitting him down on a chair, "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." She said while flashing him a smile and heading off.  
  
Alex was humming silently to himself when Amara came out in front of him wearing her undergarments, his mouth dropped open.  
  
"So what do you think?" she asked while he sat there silently and after about five minutes she slapped him, "What do you think?"  
  
"Lovely, please change or I'm stuck." He said while averting his gaze.  
  
She walked back to the changing rooms and finally emerged carrying a bag. He looked up and saw her in her regular clothes so he stood up and walked with her out of the store. They went to go find Kitty who happened to be shopping in American Eagle. They walked out to the car and started back to the Institute.  
  
"Alex, why don't you drive us home?" Kitty said throwing the keys to him.  
  
"I would but there is one problem with that, I'm only fifteen." He answered while climbing into the back with Amara and throwing the keys at Kitty.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you were illegally driving earlier?" Kitty yelled.  
  
"Yes, and if we were caught, you're in trouble. Kind of makes you think." He said.  
  
Kitty muttered something and got back into the front.  
  
"If you don't mind, I'm going to play some music." Kitty said while turning the stereo on.  
  
It started playing 50 Cent and Alex immediately turned it off.  
  
"What'd you do that for?" Kitty asked.  
  
"I hate rap, if you are going to play that at least put some metal on." He said while playing Powerman 5000 for the car to hear.  
  
Kitty stopped driving and looked at him weirdly, so Alex cut her out of the music playing in the car.  
  
"You've got Kitty pissed at you, that's not a good thing." Amara mumbled.  
  
"Who cares, I don't." he muttered while staring out the window at the town.  
  
They got back to the Institute in one piece and Alex took his bags into the Institute. They met the Professor again and this time it was for Alex's room assignment.  
  
"Alex, we've decided that you are going to be bunking with Ray, Amara will you show him to his room." The Professor said.  
  
Amara grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room. On the way they met up with most of the X-Men. The first one they met was Scott.  
  
"Hey, you must be the new kid, I'm Scott Summers." He said holding his hand out.  
  
Alex shook his hand, "Alex Rogers."  
  
"Well, I'll be in charge of your training despite Logan's protests, we have a session in ten minutes, there's a uniform on your bed." Scott said while walking towards the main area.  
  
"He walks like he has a stick up his ass." Alex muttered to Amara.  
  
She looked back and laughed, "Oh my god, he does."  
  
He met Jean, Kurt, Rogue, and Storm who were all heading to the main area. Finally Amara stopped him at a large oak door, "This is your room, Ray should be in there if you want to change just change okay." She said while walking down the hall.  
  
Ray opened the door and yanked him inside, "You change, we've got five minutes till our session." He said.  
  
Alex put on the trademark recruit uniform, "God this thing sucks anus." He said to Ray as they walked out towards the Danger Room.  
  
"You'll get used to it." Ray answered as he pushed a button.  
  
"Hold the door." Amara yelled and Alex stopped the elevator with his hand so she could get in.  
  
"Does everyone have the same uniform?" Alex asked.  
  
"Only us younger kids, the X-Men get a uniform that is special and reflects their personality." Ray answered.  
  
"Well isn't that lovely, I really don't care but this thing sucks anus." Alex muttered.  
  
The elevator opened and they walked out to see everyone else waiting for them.  
  
"Excellent, now that everyone is here we'll begin. Today's objective is to play paintball, last team standing wins, you get hit once you're out, X-Men versus New Recruits. Loser cleans up after this session." The Professor said as he wheeled out of the room, "Powers can be used."  
  
"Damn, we're going to lose." Bobby muttered.  
  
"No we ain't, if everyone does their job correctly then we should be able to pull it out." Alex countered while getting Bobby, Ray, Sam, Amara, and Jamie into the huddle.  
  
"What's the plan oh great master?" Bobby asked sarcastically.  
  
Alex shot him a look and told them out the plan, "If we are able to take out everyone but Jean, I should be able to annoy her enough to make her lose concentration, then you guys can get her quickly, the key is to stick together, work together, and survive together."  
  
"So how are we going to find them?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Look, we'll camp right here, nobody leaves the area and Jean drags you over there we all follow quickly." Alex answered.  
  
They sat for awhile until finally a scout came and that scout was Kitty, "This area looks clear." She said into her microphone.  
  
"I've got her, Alex silence the gun." Bobby said to Alex.  
  
Bobby took the shot and it got her right in the back, "I'm hit." She said into the microphone and she walked off.  
  
The other X-Men showed up soon and they spread out into the fake environment that looked like a forest. Kurt and Rogue and Jean and Scott were the pairings as they split up and searched.  
  
Kurt and Rogue had searched the eastern half and were about to head back when Amara and Sam shot them in the chest.  
  
"We're down." Kurt said as he teleported them to the safe area.  
  
"Two down, two to go." Sam said into his microphone.  
  
"I'm sending Jean her gift right now." Alex said as he sent the most annoying thing he could think of to her mind, a picture of the pigs they had dissected in Biology after the incision.  
  
Jean cringed and her shields went off for just a second and that's when Alex exposed himself and shot her in the arm.  
  
"I'm hit." She muttered to Scott as she walked off.  
  
"Everyone surround Scott and we'll take him out." Bobby ordered.  
  
They surrounded him and shot him at least a dozen times to end the challenge for the day. The new recruits celebrated the victory.  
  
"What's the celebration for?" Alex asked.  
  
"That's the first time we've beaten them at this challenge and that means we get to eat first." Amara answered as she yanked him into the celebration.  
  
"That's cool, I didn't think I made a big difference." Alex said.  
  
The recruits walked out of the room and went to go change and eat. At the dinner table the X-Men rushed in late obviously tired from cleaning up. Alex was still cradling his bruised ribs but was enjoying the meal with Amara sitting next to him.  
  
"Well, I believe everyone has met Alex." The professor said while motioning to him.  
  
"You were impressive out there today." Scott commented.  
  
"Yes, you were much more organized than other days." Jean said.  
  
The recruits said their thanks and the meal ended quickly and everyone went off to do their own thing.  
  
**  
  
Next chapter will be Saturday night. Review please, and be as harsh as you want I really don't care. Thanx to those who reviewed Chapter one. 


	3. Saturday Night

Thanx to those who reviewed chapters one and two (Pleeze keep reviewing) I require people to review to keep me going. So here's chapter three, Saturday Night.  
  
**  
  
Alex had been walking around the Institute to try and find some of the other students but had only managed to get kicked out of the rec. room by Scott and Jean. He walked into the kitchen to find Kitty sitting there with her math book open.  
  
"Kitty, what the hell are you doing? It's a Saturday." He asked.  
  
"Studying, now leave, Amara and I have plans." She said while shooing him out of the kitchen.  
  
He continued walking through the mansion trying to find somebody but everyone seemed to be paired off. After failing to find one person he called it quits and snuck out to the garage. Sitting against the X-Van he looked around and pulled out his CD Player and began playing Meat Loaf on it. During the middle of the song, Kurt teleported into the garage.  
  
"Dude, we're late for..." Kurt started but Alex continued, "What the heck, this song is awesome." Kurt finished as he started to sing along.  
  
Amara and Kitty walked in during the middle of the duet and almost fell to pieces laughing. The song ended and they stood up to come face to face with the duo singing.  
  
"Meat Loaf sucks, you guys got to get some new taste in music." Amara said.  
  
"Hey, my tastes in music are what I like and only what I like." Alex said, "Now if you'll excuse us we have business to attend to."  
  
"Goodbye, mine friends." Kurt said before teleporting them away.  
  
They ended up in the kitchen with Kitty's math book and an unmarked book with Amara's handwriting on the cover.  
  
"Amara's diary, she doesn't take this out of her room at all." Kurt said as he picked it up.  
  
"Kurt, that's her private property, just leave it there." Alex said.  
  
"I'm sure she has something about you in here mine friend." Kurt answered.  
  
He opened the book and started reading the newest entry, "Today was normal like everything else, the life here is boring, the Professor told me to hang out with the new kid, Alex, he's so weird though, he's different from everyone else here. Maybe it's just me but I think I should..."  
  
"Kurt, that's my diary!!!" Amara yelled as she ran towards them.  
  
"We were just going to take it to you." Kurt answered but got a slap for his troubles.  
  
"Kurt, you shouldn't read her diary." Alex said.  
  
"You were reading it too." Amara said as she turned her powers on.  
  
"No I wasn't, I was just getting this apple." He answered as he picked one up.  
  
"Come here." She demanded.  
  
"Kurt get me out of...here." Alex said but Kurt had teleported away and Alex's face turned paler than Rogue's.  
  
Alex ran out of the room at a speed that would have matched Pietro's. On his way he passed by Jamie and tossed him the apple.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Jamie complained.  
  
"I don't care, eat it." Alex ordered.  
  
Amara ran out of the room and shoved Jamie out of her way and he created four copies of himself. Alex got lost easily in the house and ran into Bobby.  
  
"Outside, how do I get there?" he asked winded.  
  
"Turn right, left and then right, or jump out the window." Bobby answered.  
  
"Where is he? I'm going to kill him!" Amara shouted.  
  
"Window sounds good, see you on the ground." Alex said as he jumped out the open window and into the pool.  
  
"Where is he?" Amara asked Bobby as she walked around the corner.  
  
"Haven't seen him." Bobby answered while averting his gaze.  
  
"That window wasn't open before." Amara said as she walked over and looked out the window, "He jumped out the window!!"  
  
"Who jumped out the window?" Ray asked as he stopped walking.  
  
"Alex did." Amara answered.  
  
Ray leaned out the window, "Alex, what are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Running for my life." He answered, "Is Amara up there?"  
  
"She just ran downstairs, I'd get out of that pool if I were you." Bobby answered.  
  
"Shit." Alex swam over to the edge and climbed out, he stood up and Amara whacked him upside the head with a bag, "What was that for?"  
  
"For reading my diary." She answered as she helped him out of the pool.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Amara shoved him back into the water, "WHAT THE HELL?"  
  
"That's for scaring me by jumping out the window." She answered and then she turned around and walked away.  
  
"That was eventful." Alex muttered as he got out of the pool.  
  
He walked into the Institute and ran into Beast, "Hey Mr. McCoy." He said.  
  
"Alex, why are you soaking wet and why is your head bleeding?" Mr. McCoy asked.  
  
"You don't want to know." Alex muttered.  
  
"I'll patch that up for you." Beast said as he grabbed Alex and dragged him down to the hospital.  
  
About half an hour later Alex walked out with a band-aid on his forehead and his still soaking clothes. He walked up to the room he was sharing with Ray and changed into some different clothes. Walking out he ran into Amara again.  
  
"What happened to your head?" she asked.  
  
"You hit me with a bag." He answered.  
  
"I didn't think I hit you that hard."  
  
"Well, I get to walk around with four stitches in my forehead and nothing else to do."  
  
"Tomorrow I'll take you to the movies, kay?" Amara asked.  
  
"All right, I guess that's cool, just don't beat me in the head with any objects and I'll stay awake for it." He answered.  
  
"See you tomorrow Alex." She said while walking to her room.  
  
**  
  
All right, I'm done with chapter, sorry took so long, the dumb school musical is having rehearsal every night and is taking tooo long to get through. Now review I command thee to reviewith my story. 


End file.
